Summer in the City
by gleefullyLea
Summary: Rachel spends her summer break before her Sophomore year in NYC.
1. Chapter 1

Shelby scurried around the apartment, making sure everything was in order. Once she made sure there was clean bedding on the spare room bed, she walked into the connecting bathroom and checked the towel status. Happy with the amount of towels, Shelby opened the door to the adjoining bedroom. Her daughter was sitting on the bed, folding her clothes.

"Reagan, is everything I asked you to do, done?" Shelby asked, putting away a few of the stacks of clothes in the dresser.

"Yes mom." Reagan sighed for the 10th time.

"I'm sorry, honey." Shelby said, noticing she was becoming irritated. "I'm just nervous is all."

"To see your own daughter?"

"I've never met Rachel before. I haven't seen her since the day you two were born. I don't know how she is going to act or if she's going to be hateful towards me for not being in her life. 15 years have gone by and now all of a sudden she is being thrown into our household for the summer."

"Yeah." Reagan mumbled.

"What about you? How are you feeling?" Shelby asked, tucking a strand of hair behind Reagan's ear.

"I guess I am a little nervous but excited too."

"I am sure everything will be fine after we all get use to it." Shelby assured herself and her daughter. Checking her watch, she pushed herself off the bed and pulled Reagan to her feet as well. "We need to get going or they'll be waiting for us."

"Okay." Reagan said, grabbing her camera from her nightstand and tossing it into her bag.

Shelby followed her 15 year old out to the car and made a mental note to talk to her about wearing those tight jeans. Emotions were overwhelming as it was and Shelby didn't want to make things worse or start a fight that could be much avoided. The two rode in silence, as Reagan was more focused on her phone than what her mom had to say.

"We're here, so tell whoever it is you are talking to that you'll text them later." Shelby said, turning off the car.

"I was talking to Starr, she needs me to help her with some summer school homework tonight."

"We'll see about you going to her house later." Shelby answered as they walked into JFK Airport. Reagan scanned the airport while Shelby checked the flight schedule. "Their flight got in a few minutes ago."

Reagan and Shelby held hands as they walked to the baggage claim and Reagan let go of Shelby's hand once they came to a stop.

"Mom, over there." Reagan pointed, 15 minutes later.

Shelby peered over the girl to see Rachel grabbing her bags from the carosel. She gently pushed Reagan in her direction and the two slowly made their way to Rachel. Setting her bags on the ground, Rachel looked around for her mom and sister.

"Rachel?" An older version of Rachel said, tapping her shoulder. Rachel turned around and faced the woman.

"Mo-Shelby?" Rachel stuttered, unsure of what to call her.

"I am so glad to see you." Shelby said, wrapping her arms around Rachel. After the sudden shock wore off, Rachel returned the hug. "You are so beautiful."

"Thanks." Rachel blushed, pulling away from Shelby.

"This is my daughter Reagan." Shelby said, motioning to Rachel's identical twin.

"Hi Reagan."

"Hi Rachel." The two greeted one another, akwardly. They stared at each other for a few moments before Shelby spoke up.

"Were are your dads?" Shelby asked, looking around for the familair faces.

"They had to switch flights and go to Africa earlier than expected." Rachel answered.

"Oh." Shelby said. "Well, what do you say we head back to our place and get you settled in?"

"Okay." Rachel nodded with a small smile. Once in the car, Rachel buckled her seat belt and leaned back in her seat.

"So when does your NYADA summer program start?" Shelby asked, looking in the mirror at Rachel.

"July 24th." Rachel replied with the two months away date.

"That's what I thought but I couldn't remember what the email from your dads said. I was thinking the three of us could take a mini vacation for a week or so. I'll have to call one of your dads to make the arrangements but I don't see why it would be a big deal."

"I don't know if they'll answer the phone." Rachel replied. "You might get a quicker answer if you email them."

"You're probably right. Hiram did say it was the easier way to get ahold of them." Shelby said.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Rachel asked, staring out the window of the SUV.

"We go to a Broadway show at least twice a month if not more. Um, we like to walk around Times Square at night and Central Park during the day. Shopping and things like that." Shelby explained. "Right Reagan?"

"Yeah." She replied, quietly. Shelby offered Reagan a small smile, knowing how shy she can get. Unlike Rachel apparently.

A small conversation continued on with Rachel and Shelby with a little input from Reagan here and there. Pulling into the parking garage, Shelby got out and took two of Rachel's four suitcases. Just as they walked into the house, the phone began to ring.

"Rea, can you show Rachel to her room? I will be up there in a few minutes." Shelby asked, dropping the bags and hurrying to catch the phone.

"Sure." Reagan said, picking up the abandoned suitcases. "This way."

Rachel nodded and followed Reagan. As they walked into the first bedroom on the right, Rachel closed the door and tossed her bags to the ground. Reagan did the same and the two hugged each other tightly.

"You my friend, just might have a future career in acting on your hands." Rachel laughed, stepping back from her twin.

"Thanks." Reagan smiled. "I was trying to not over do it or mom might have known something was up."

"Yeah, getting caught would not be good." Rachel shook her head, remembering the story Reagan told her about when Reagan got caught lying about who's friend's house she was at one time.

"Not one bit." Reagan smiled. "God I can't believe you are here and that our plan is starting off on a great foot. Are your dads suspisious?"

"No, they're too busy to notice." Rachel shrugged. "How freaked out was mom over the email?"

"Well when you sent it on Monday, that day she wasn't able to sit still for more than a few minutes at a time. Then Wednesday she explained that you were going to be coming to stay."

"How did you 'react' to the news?" Rachel asked, curious of how it all went down.

"Lets just say it is a good thing you taught me how to cry on demand."

"Nice." Rachel chuckled.

"Then I refused to talk to her for a day and yesterday we talked about it."

"Did she say why we got split up or why we couldn't know about each other?"

"No. That she said, she couldn't explain just yet." Reagan said.

"Well once Shelby, Hiram and Leroy all discover this was a set up, I am sure it will come to light." Rachel replied.

"I can't believe this is working." Reagan said again, helping Rachel unpack her things.

"Me too." Rachel said.

It was over a month ago when Rachel and Reagan discovered each other at Nationals there in New York City. Upon returning to their respective homes, the girls began their search in confirming their relation to each other. Rachel had found her original birth certificate listing Shelby Corcoran as her mom, hidden in a box of things from her birth. There was also a no contact contract signed by Shelby but nothing about Reagan.

Reagan didn't find anything in the apartment but knew of a storage unit her mom rented in the basment of their apartment building but Reagan hadn't had the chance to take Shelby's keys and go down there. There was more to the adoption than anyone was letting on but the girls couldn't push the topic too much with the risk of having Rachel's dads find out. They were already walking a thin line and could get caught any second.

After Rachel found the contract, her and Reagan came up with the idea for Rachel to come stay with the Corcoran's for the summer. Hiram and Leroy had to go to Africa for a job thing and were going to be gone until the end of August. Every year Rachel attended the NYADA summer drama camp, this year though it was going to be different.

Her dads normally deposited the money into Rachel's bank account and Rachel would pay for the program herself. This year instead of doing the full summer session, Rachel signed up for the part-time session which started in the middle of the summer but as far as her dads were concerned, she was taking the full session.

Once she had paid for her spot in the summer camp, Rachel created a fake email using Hiram's name and emailed Shelby just days before her arrival that they needed somewhere for Rachel to stay until she could go to her drama camp, where she'd then stay in one of the dorms. Rachel was afraid Shelby wasn't going to go for it because it took Shelby a couple days to reply back.

Rachel and Reagan had talked nearly everyday since they met at Nationals and were extremely excited to see each other. The only problem was, they had to pretend to not know each other at all and it was hard.

"How's it coming in here?" Shelby asked, walking into the room with three cups of lemonade.

"Thank you." Rachel said taking a glass from her mom. "I was just telling Reagan a little bit about my life back in Lima."

"Are we ever going to go back mom?" Reagan asked. The last time they were in Lima, it was four years ago and Shelby quickly ended their trip without more than a few minutes notice.

"Well now that you girls know about each other, I guess we will have to go out a few times a year. If you would want to see us that is." Shelby said to Reagan and then Rachel.

"You guys seem pretty cool so far, so I think it would be nice for you two to come out and visit. Maybe I could come out here sometimes too?" Rachel gently asked, not wanting to sound too forceful.

"We'd love to have you." Shelby smiled.

"I don't mean to be rude but when is dinner?" Rachel asked, touching her grumbling belly. "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Oh, why didn't you say something before?" Shelby asked, standing up. It had to have been 11 hours since Rachel ate something decent. "Reagan what time are you going over to Starr's?"

"Huh?" Reagan asked, confused.

"I thought you were going over to Starr's house to help with homework?"

"Oh right." Reagan stumbled. "Um, I think I am just gonna tell her that I can't help her out tonight."

"It's really no trouble." Rachel said. "If your friend needs help, I understand."

"No, really. I would rather stay home." Reagan said.

"Okay, well I am gonna go order us some dinner. Rachel what kinds of food do you like?"

"I'm sorta Vegan." Rachel said. "Since I was 11."

"Oh wow. Very cool." Shelby smiled. "I'll dig up some menus for you to go over and we'll go from there."

"Thanks." Rachel said and Shelby left the room to get the collection of take out menus. "If you really want to go to your friend's house, it's okay."

"No. My friend doesn't need my help. I used that as a cover for when you messaged me telling me your flight had landed."

"Oh." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah."

"I'm over unpacking." Rachel said, closing the first suitcase that was only half cleaned out.

"Wanna go to my room?" Reagan suggested.

"Sure." Rachel agreed and followed Reagan through the bathroom and into her room. "We share a bathroom?"

"No, you are borrowing my bathroom."

"So we are sharing."

"Borrowing." Reagan corrected. "You are borrowing the use of my bathroom."

"Which means we are sharing." Rachel said. The girls were so focused on their fun little argument that they didn't realize Shelby was standing at the door.

"Already?" Shelby asked with a semi-amused and semi-serious face. "You guys can't even give me a few days."

"Rachel started it."

"Well if you would just admit that I am right."

"But you're not." Reagan said, with her hands on her hips.

"But I am."

"Okay, lets cool it." Shelby said, stepping in and playing referee. Handing Rachel the menus, the three girls walked into the kitchen. "Pick whatever you want to eat."

After dinner and cleaning up the dinner mess, Shelby sent Reagan to take a shower. Rachel was curled up on the couch with her phone, giving Shelby the perfect time to spend alone with Rachel. Sitting on the love seat a few feet away, Shelby pulled her feet underneath her.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Rachel said, setting her phone aside. "On such short notice too."

"It was my pleasure. You have no idea how excited I was to get your dads' email. Although I do have to admit I was a bit nervous." Shelby said and Rachel gave her a look for her to continue. "I was scared that you wouldn't like me or hated me for keeping Reagan and not you or for not being around."

"I mean, I don't hate you. It's just frustrating to not get any answers. I understand that being a surrogate means that you have someone else's baby and you leave after giving birth but didn't anyone stop to think about how I'd feel? Or Reagan? What us, Reagan and I are sisters, twins and we've been split up for 15 years. Did anyone stop to think about how this was going to affect us?" Rachel asked. "I just wanted to know the other half of my DNA."

"I did." Shelby said, meaningfully. "I wanted you two to stay together. Splitting you up wasn't fair. I can't exactly share with you why you were split up and why things are the way they are now but Rachel, you were always wanted by me. So don't stop to think for one moment that I don't want you here."

"Why can't we talk about the contract or Reagan and I being split up?" Rachel questioned.

"I am trusting you Rachel that this stays between us." Shelby firmly said and Rachel slowly nodded. "I won't go into much detail but the reason I have Reagan and your dads don't is because they didn't want Reagan. They only wanted you."

"By why didn't they want Reagan?" Rachel pushed, now even more curious than ever.

"You two were born a bit early and Reagan was tiny. Little thing was barely over 5 pounds and had some lung problems. You were 6 pounds 9 ounces and were able to go to the regular nursery. For awhile, they thought Reagan might not make it. Your dads claimed to be too busy to handle a baby that was sick. They paid me my money and gave me a little extra for Reagan and once she was all better, her and I came to live here."

"Reagan was sick?"

"You were able to leave the hospital on the second day, like other healthy babies but Reagan was in there for over 3 weeks."

"What about now?" Rachel worriedly asked.

"Don't worry about Reagan. Other than a few ear infections every few months, Reagan is healthy as a horse."

"Good." Rachel said, relieved. The two fell silent and Rachel tried to picture the story Shelby had just shared with her.

"Everything okay?" Shelby asked, noticing the deep look of concern on Rachel's face.

"I just-I'm wondering what would have happened if I had been sick too." Rachel replied, looking at her mom. "If I was sick, would they have kept me too?"

"I don't know and we probably won't ever know the answer but if they didn't, I would have taken you Rachel. Not out of pity but out of love and longing to be your mother. I love you Rachel." Shelby said, reaching over and taking her daughter's hand. "I have always loved you and I never thought I could love you more but having met you and see what you are like, I love you even more."

"More than Reagan?" Rachel slyly asked.

"No." Shelby laughed. "I love you just as much as I love her. Now that you're here, I am loving Reagan even more too. I feel like the love I have for both of my girls has doubled. It's incredible."

"It really is." Rachel nodded, biting her lip. "After all of this is over, no matter what, you'll still want to be in my life right? You'll try to be there?"

"Of course I will." Shelby smiled, getting up and moving to sit on the couch next to Rachel. "I will try to physically be there for as many school functions as I can, I'll be at your graduation and Birthdays. We'll work it out. And remember, just because I am hundreds of miles away, it doesn't mean I am not there for you. You can call me anytime, day or night. On that same token, just because I am hundreds of miles away doesn't mean I can't lecture your ear off when you get in trouble."

"Great to know." Rachel sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"You'll learn to accept it." Shelby laughed, wrapping her arms around Rachel.

"I highly doubt it." Rachel mumbled.

"What was that?" Shelby asked, pulling away. "Did you say you'd rather have a good Corcoran Swat instead? I can keep a tally sheet."

"Wait what?" Rachel asked, wide eyed.

"Oh yeah, I like that idea better. With lectures you can only say so much but with a good swat to the rear leaves a better impression." Shelby said, making Rachel cringe. "Exactly."

"No. No. Lectures are good enough." Rachel shook her head.

"No really, I can print off one of my tally score boards and everytime we see each other in person, I'll deliver the tallied swats." Shelby said, getting off the couch and going over to the computer. Within minutes a swat scoreboard was printed off. Writing Rachel's name at the top, it was hung up on the fridge. "Reagan has her own too but she gets her's at the end of every week."

"That's torture." Rachel shook her head again. "Why don't you just give them too her when she does wrong?"

"Like you said, it's torture." Shelby shrugged with a smirk. "You two are old enough to know what you did to get the swats."

"What a great way to know I am part of the family." Rachel muttered but then spoke up. "You know, most people would buy their kid a family t-shirt or go get pictures taken or something of that nature and not put up a spanking score sheet."

"I'm not most people."

"Clearly." Rachel said with a small chuckle.

"But the picture idea is a good one." Shelby said, walking back to the livingroom. "You and Reagan can wear matching dresses and little flowers in your hair. Oh, pigtails are cute on twins."

"And two year olds." Rachel, raised a brow.

"What about two year olds?" Reagan asked, walking into the room freshly showered and in her pajamas.

"Shelby is talking about taking us to get our pictures done. In matching dresses. And pigtails. And little flowers."

"I think you'd look adorable." Shelby said with a cheesy grin.

"I'm gonna puke." Reagan and Rachel both replied. The three stared at each other for a moment.

"That was...odd." Rachel said.

"Very." Reagan agreed.

"I thought that only happened on TV." Shelby added.

"And with that, I am going to take a shower." Rachel said and gave Reagan a weird glance as she walked out of the room.

This summer was bound to be a good one. Getting to know her mom, continuing to get to know her sister, keeping her fathers and Shelby from finding out about the set-up, and avoiding any Corcoran Swats. For a moment Rachel actually wondered if she was even going to have a relaxing vacation but in the end, she decided it would be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel cracked open the livingroom window and held on to the railing as she slid out of the window and sat on the fire escape. Tossing her flip flops into the house, Rachel dangled her legs over the side and rested her elbows on the lower railing. Rachel wanted to talk to her dads but needed some privacy away from Shelby. Reagan agreed to keep a look out for Shelby and would give her the signal if Shelby left her bedroom.

"Hi dads." Rachel smiled, hearing both her dads answering the phone.

"Hi Angel Face, how was the flight?" Hiram asked.

"Good, as usual." Rachel replied. "How is work?"

"Oh you know, busy and boring." Leroy replied. "Did you get all your stuff unpacked? What about your roommates how are they?"

"I love my roommates." Rachel smiled, glancing back at her to look into the apartment. "I really can't wait for the first day of the program. The auditions are my favorite part."

"You shouldn't need to audition, you'll get the lead." Hiram smiled.

"I know but I think of it as showing my fellow campers the correct way to conduct an audition." Rachel shrugged.

"Of course." Leroy laughed. The three talked for a few more minutes before Rachel noticed the flicker of the bedroom light. Shelby was coming.

"I really wish I could talk to you guys longer but the monitors are coming and I will get in trouble for being out of bed." Rachel apologetically said.

"Alright honey, talk to you later. Sleep tight and we love you."

"Love you too." Rachel smiled. "Night."

"There you are." Shelby said, leaning out of the window. Shelby had gone to tell the girls it was past bedtime but Rachel wasn't in her room.

"Sorry I was talking to my dads. The time differences makes it hard and stuff."

"No need to apologize. I am sure you miss them very much." Shelby said, sitting on the window ledge, swinging her legs to be outside.

"Yeah but I'm use to it."

"I'm sure after a couple summers of going to NYADA you got use to it." Shelby nodded.

"Well yeah and then there are their trips through out the year."

"They travel a lot?" Shelby asked.

"My dads do two weekend trips a month and a week trip every 3-5 months and summer they take a vacation when I am at camp here."

"That's gotta be rough."

"Sorta but I like having the house to myself. I can blast my music and have all night karaoke in the basement. My friends love it." Rachel smiled, thinking about the last girls night with the glee girls, including Kurt.

"Doesn't it ever bother you?" Shelby asked, reaching forward and playing with Rachel's hair.

"It did at first but now not so much. I enjoy the freedom and the fact that my dads trust me enough to leave me home alone. Most kids my age can't be alone for more than a few hours."

"Like your sister." Shelby smirked. "Earlier this year I had to go out of town overnight for a family friend's funeral. Reagan talked me into letting her stay home alone and I thought it would be a great chance for her to show me she can be responsible."

"How did that go?" Rachel asked, knowing Reagan probably got into a lot of trouble.

"Lets just say I needed a new couch, microwave and your sister isn't allowed to play with anything that creates fire." Shelby chuckled.

"Oh no." Rachel belly laughed.

"Oh yes." Shelby grinned.

"I thought I wasn't going to need a further explanation but I just don't understand."

"Well, Reagan was watching a movie and was too lazy to make the few trips to the kitchen to make popcorn so she brought the microwave into the livingroom and put it on the couch."

"She's not the brightest bulb on the Menorah."

"Not in that moment no." Shelby said, pulling the ponytail out of her hair and using it to tie off the braid she had made in Rachel's hair. Rachel leaned back and placed her head in Shelby's lap. "It's amazing how well you are fitting right in. It's like you've known us your whole life."

"I guess it just feels right." Rachel nervously said, wondering if Shelby was on to them.

"I'm glad you feel comfortable but don't get so comfortable that you think you can get away with getting in trouble." Shelby said, tapping Rachel's nose. "I'd like to hope one of my kids isn't manipulative and sneaky."

"Not me." Rachel smiled.

"Good." Shelby said, smoothing Rachel's hair. "And since we are on the topic about getting in trouble, I wanted to clear something up."

"What's that?" Rachel asked sitting up to look at Shelby.

"About the spanking thing. I was only joking around, kinda. I mean I don't spank everytime you two do something wrong. I save it for the bigger stuff, when lectures and groundings aren't doing the trick."

"Okay." Rachel replied, laying her head back in Shelby's lap.

"I just didn't want you to think I am some mean mom, who you can't go too. I am always here to help you or Reagan and she knows this but I want you to understand this. Don't ever worry about how much trouble you are going to be in. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything and I will do everything in my power to help you out." Shelby said, bending down to kiss Rachel's head. Rachel wrapped her arms around Shelby's neck. "But now, little miss, bedtime."

"But it is only 11:30." Rachel whined as Shelby pulled her into the apartment.

"Which is an hour later than my usual bedtime rules." Shelby said, rolling her eyes. Turning Rachel towards the bedroom, Shelby gave her a gentle push. "I am going to check on Reagan and by the time I come to say goodnight to you, I better find you in your bed with your pjs on."

"Fine." Rachel dramatically sighed and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door. Shelby came back nearly 20 minutes later and Rachel was finishing up with wiping her make up off. Tossing the wipe into the trashcan in the bathroom, Rachel walked over to her bed to take back the blanket but Shelby jumped in.

"I got it honey." Shelby said, gently tugging the blanket from Rachel's hands. "Get in."

"Thank you." Rachel said, laying down.

"Good night." Shelby said, kissing Rachel's cheek. "Get some rest because you are going to need it tomorrow."

"Why?"

"You really think we are just gonna sit around the house all day? I have a full day planned for us!"

"I can't wait." Rachel excitedly said.

"Then get some shut eye." Shelby replied, patting Rachel's leg. "See you in the morning."

"Night."

"Night, Rach." Shelby said, shutting off the light and going to bed herself.

At 2 am, Shelby woke up to loud whispers and a few not so quiet bangs. Dragging herself out of bed, she slipped on her robe and tied the belt around her midsection. She stopped in the hallway to see which room the noises were coming from and saw that all three lights were on in the rooms in front of her, which could only mean one thing. The twins were up to no good. Opening up Regan's door, she found herself in complete chaos.

The bedroom looked like a tornado had gone through. Her bed was squished up against the wall with half of Rachel's in pieces on the floor. One of Regan's two dressers was missing and the other was empty with the clothes tossed into a pile on the floor. In the bathroom, Shelby heard the two girls talking.

"Get it off me." Rachel hissed.

"I'm trying." Regan replied. "I told you not to pull so hard."

"And I told you we should have gone sideways and slid it across the floor." Rachel replied.

"And wake up mom? Are you nuts?" Regan gasped.

"You both are nuts." Shelby groaned, walking over to the bathroom.

In the attempt to move Rachel's box spring mattress into Reagan's room, Rachel had fallen and gotten trapped under the mattress. Regan was trying to bend the mattress but it wasn't moving much. The mattress was stuck along the bottom of the cabinets of the sink and the curled edge of the bath tub didn't make things easier.

"Mom." Regan jumped, dropping the mattress down and hitting Rachel in the head.

"Ouch." Rachel cried out.

"What are you two doing?" Shelby asked and in one quick move, the mattress was off of Rachel.

"Why couldn't you have done that?" Rachel asked Reagan as Shelby helped her off the floor.

"Again, I ask, what are you two doing?"

"Well, Reagan and I were talking and we thought it would be a cool idea if we shared a room but we were fighting over which room until I came up with the idea to move the beds and night stands into one room and the dressers into the other. Now it will be like we have a giant walk in closet." Rachel beamed.

"That's all great but-"

"But I was the one who came up with the idea." Reagan, interrupted her mom.

"No you didn't. I did." Rachel stated with her hands on her hips.

"You both came up with it." Shelby loudly said, putting an end to the argument.

"No we didn't!" The twins bellowed.

"Regardless, it is 2am and we have neighbors downstairs. So go to bed." Shelby pointed to Reagan's room. The two girls walked past their mom and went into Reagan's room. "Good night."

Shelby returned to her own room and laid down in bed, only to shoot up a few seconds later. Huffing off to the bathroom, Shelby mumbled something about giving the girls a good Corcoran swat. Rachel and Reagan crept into their mom's room to find that she wasn't in bed.

"Perfect." Reagan smiled and the two climbed into the large, plush bed.

"You know, if we got a bed like this we would have more room in our bedroom." Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah but mom just bought our beds less than a month ago, she won't go for buying a new one." Reagan sighed heavily. "But we could always push our beds together."

"Awesome!" Rachel grinned as they heard the toilet flush. "Quick, here she comes."

"Why are you two in my bed?" Shelby asked, watching the twins scramble to get comfortable.

"Rachel doesn't have a bed." Reagan pointed out.

"But you do, so why are you in here?" Shelby asked.

"I wanted to sleep with Rachel."

"In my bed?" Shelby raised a brow.

"My bed is too small for two people."

"And my bed is too small for three." Shelby said, knowing Reagan moved around a lot in her sleep. Most of the time Shelby would wake up the next morning with less than 2 inches between her and the edge of the bed.

"Right, which is why I figured you could sleep in my room." Reagan shrugged. "Just for tonight. We'll have the bedrooms straightened out before we go to bed."

"Fine." Shelby sighed. She was so tired at this point that as long as she had a bed, she didn't care. Yanking the pillow from under Rachel's head, she turned towards the door. "This is mine."

"Now I don't have a pillow." Rachel pouted.

"I said I would let you share my bed, I didn't say I was sharing my pillows." Shelby said. "You and Reagan can share the other one or you can get out of bed and go get your own."

"But Shelby." Rachel whined. "I'm sleepy."

Shelby looked back at Rachel to roll her eyes but Rachel's eyes were big and pouty. Shelby sighed and tossed the pillow back at the girl. "Fine, I'll use one of yours."

"How did you do that?" Reagan asked her sister as Shelby walked down the hall.

"I'll teach you." Rachel giggled.

"Great." Shelby said, dropping herself onto Reagan's bed. Her head barely hit the pillow and Shelby was back to sleep.

Rachel and Reagan decided it was best to go to bed and not risk waking Shelby up again. It was only three and a half hours later that Rachel woke up and tip toed into her original bedroom to grab some running clothes. Quickly changing, Rachel grabbed her notebook from her top drawer and wrote Shelby a letter saying where she was going. Heading out to the kitchen, Rachel was surprised to see Shelby up and ready to go for a run.

"Oh, I thought you were sleeping." Rachel said, taking a water from the fridge.

"I usually go for a run this early." Shelby responded, noticing Rachel's attire. "I take it you do the same?"

"Yeah, since I was 10." Rachel nodded. "What about Reagan?"

"She use to come with me all the time until she became a teenager, then she decided she'd rather sleep in. At least now I have running buddy." Shelby smiled. "For a few weeks anyway."

"Now we at least know that we have this time together, alone." Rachel smiled as they headed out the door.

"Very true." Shelby nodded. Once the two got started on Shelby's route, they settled into a comfortable conversation. "So what do you do for fun?"

"I like to sing, dance, hang out with my boyfriend."

"You're dating?"

"Yeah. His name is Puck. Well Noah actually, but everyone calls him Puck. We've only been seeing each other for about four months." Rachel explained.

"What is Noah like?" Shelby asked. In her opinion any kid named Puck, couldn't be good news.

"He plays football, baseball and basketball. He's Jewish, has a Mohawk and is in my grade."

"What is his GPA?" Shelby wondered.

"Uh, not too-" Rachel noticed the concerned look Shelby had and decided it was best to lie. "It's good. Not great like mine but it's a passing score."

"I see." Shelby said. "I will have to meet this boy when we come out to Lima."

"I'm sure you'll like him." Rachel said, hopefully.

"I can't wait to meet him and your friends."

"Yeah." Rachel said, hiding her pained expression. Truth was, Rachel didn't have any friends. No one understood her and everyone picked on her constantly. Her daily school life consisted of singing, slushy attacks and updating the list of names people called her. The current tally of names was up to 52. Wanting to change the subject, Rachel started to ask her own questions. "Do you have any other family besides Reagan?"

"My mom and dad live in Toledo, Ohio. My older sister lives in Lima and my brother lives with my parents. Both have three kids. My parents didn't have any siblings so I don't have any aunts or uncles or cousins."

"Do they know about me?"

"That you exist? Yes." Shelby answered. "But not that you are staying here this summer. It's not that I don't want to tell them, it's just the second they find out, they'll fly out here and the three of us won't get a good chance to bond. I don't have a long time with you Rachel and I want to make the best of it."

"But I'll get to meet them?" Rachel asked. "It's just one of my dads is an only child and the others parents disowned him when he came out about being gay. Maybe I could finally have extended family, you know?"

"Oh right, I remember." Shelby said, recalling a short conversation when she had first met the Berry men. "And of course you will get to meet them."

"Mom?" Rachel naturally said, after nearly 15 minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" Shelby replied, her heart fluttering at hearing Rachel call her mom.

"Nevermind." Rachel shook her head. She felt Shelby's hand pulling on Rachel's arm, stopping them both.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing really. I just. I. I wanted to call you mom, to your face. I haven't been here 24 hours and yet I love you so much. It's like you've been there for me my whole life." Rachel said, fighting to not cry. "I don't want my time here to end."

"When you return to Lima, the only thing that is going to keep us apart is the distance. Even then it's not so bad. We'll still come out and visit you and you are gonna come back and see us. It won't be easy but it will be worth it." Shelby said. As she talked she pulled Rachel into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they continued their run. "So tell me more about this camp."

By the time they reached home, Shelby had been told all about camp and the stories Rachel had from her previous sessions. When they walked into the apartment, Reagan was still sleeping and Shelby sent Rachel to wake her up, while she did some work in the livingroom.

"Rea?" Rachel tapped Reagan's arm. "Come on, get up already."

"Go away."

"Come on. Mom and I are hungry." Rachel nudged her harder.

"Go." Reagan whined, rolling over to her side and pulling the covers over her head.

"Why must you be so difficult?" Rachel growled.

"Why are you still here?" Reagan responded.

"Because I am hungry and want to go get breakfast."

Reagan still didn't move and this frustrated Rachel. Reaching across her twin, Rachel pulled Reagan off the bed and onto the floor. "What the hell?"

"Well you should have gotten up the first time." Rachel shrugged. "Now get up and get dressed."

Rachel walked out of Shelby's bedroom, satisfied with how effective her wake up call for Reagan was. Shelby was sitting in the recliner when Rachel returned to the livingroom and sat down on the couch.

"I take it by the use of profanity, that Reagan is awake?" Shelby said, looking up momentarily from her laptop.

"Yes ma'am." Rachel grinned.

"Good girl." Shelby smiled and returned to work.

Reagan walked into the other bedroom and started going through her dresser, deciding on what to wear for the day. Finding a pair of red shorts and a yellow tee, she got dressed and left the room. Crawling on the floor, she managed to reach the back of the couch without getting seen. In one quick move, Reagan jumped over the couch and tackled Rachel to the floor.

"Hey!" Rachel shrieked as she landed on the floor, her head missing the edge of the coffee table by a hair.

"Payback." Reagan smirked, sitting on top of Rachel.

"Very funny, now get off." Rachel said.

"Make me."

The girls tussled for a moment and somehow they managed to wiggle under the coffee table to the open area of the livingroom. Occasionally, Shelby peered over the screen of her computer just to make sure things weren't getting out of control. After finishing up her work, the girls laid tired on the floor. Rachel had her head resting on Reagan's belly and both had their eyes closed.

Shutting the computer off, Shelby got to her feet and picked up her car keys. "Guess I'm going to eat by myself."

"I call front seat." Rachel shouted, scrambling to her feet.

"No you don't!" Reagan said, running out of the apartment as Rachel opened the door.

"Yes I do." Rachel said, opening the elevator. Shelby watched as Rachel held Reagan back and when the doors slid open, she pushed Reagan away and managed to get in and close the door before Reagan could get in.

"Did you see that?" Reagan said to Shelby in disbelief. "I think that should get her a swat check mark."

"Let her have the front seat." Shelby said, getting into the second elevator with Reagan. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Reagan asked, excitedly.

"I'll tell you when you get in the car."

"Awe, mom." She pouted.

Once the car, Reagan hounded Shelby to tell her what she got. Shelby ignored Reagan's pleas and pulled out of the parking garage. However, once Rachel got in on the action, Shelby couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, I went online and checked out the NYADA camp, Rachel is attending. There was an open spot and I got you in."

"No way!" Rachel gasped.

"That's so cool! Thank you mom!" Reagan grinned. "This is gonna be so fun!"

"And, that's not all. I am going to let you go stay at the dorms with Rachel but you are being warned right now, that any funny business or bad behavior and BOTH of you will be staying back at the apartment. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." They replied.

"We're gonna be on our best behavior." Rachel said. Even though she didn't want to leave her mom's, staying in a dorm with her twin was going to be really fun and she didn't want to ruin it.

"I have a feeling I am going to regret this but so far you have given me no reason to not trust you two. So far." Shelby said, glancing at each of her girls. "You should probably, for your own sakes, keep it that way."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Rachel!" Reagan huffed from the front door. "We're gonna be late!"

"Reagan, calm down. I'm sure Rachel is nervous about meeting your friends." Shelby said, cupping Reagan's cheek. "I think the people you hang out with are much different from the ones she hangs out with back home."

"I know but I don't want to be late."

"Maybe we should go help her get ready?" Shelby suggested.

"Okay." Reagan nodded.

The walked to the back of the apartment and knocked on what use to be Rachel's room. Rachel called for the two to come in and Shelby opened the door. Rachel was sitting on the floor, surrounded by at least 10 different outfits. She glanced up at her sister and mother with pleading eyes.

"I need help." Rachel said.

"That you do." Shelby smiled. She walked over to Rachel and stood her up.

"I can't decide what to wear. First impressions are important and I don't want to give Reagan's friends the wrong impression of me."

"Well I think." Shelby said, kneeling down and pulling away several of the outfits. "These four need to go because these are Reagan's clothes. If you want to make a good impression, you need to start by being yourself."

"But they obviously like Reagan." Rachel started.

"Not because of what she wears but because of who she is." Shelby pointed out.

"That's not the way high schoolers work." Rachel pointed out.

"It's okay if not all of Reagan's friends like you. You don't have to be their friend just because Reagan is." Shelby said.

"I don't want her to have to choose between me and them if it ever came down to it."

"Rach, I wouldn't ever have to choose." Reagan cut in. "You're my sister and are more important to me than my friends."

"I'm sorry." Rachel said, defeated. Sitting on the floor, Rachel sighed and played with the edge of one of her blouses that sat in front of her.

"Rea, could you wait out in the livingroom for us?" Shelby asked. Reagan opened her mouth but Shelby tilted her head at the door and when Reagan left, Shelby sat on the floor across from Rachel. "What's going on in your head?"

"I don't go to parties like this." Rachel admitted. "I don't go out at all."

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked, collecting the various articles of clothing and tossing them into a pile away from the girl.

"I don't have friends. At all." Rachel quietly said. "No one wants to be my friend. In Ohio, I'm different. I don't fit in anywhere and even being the girlfriend of the most well known guy at McKinley, doesn't help my status as a loser. I'm below the geeks mom, the geeks! What if everyone hates me here too? It will be worse for me because everyone will point at me and say I am Reagan's loser sister."

"First of all, you're not a loser. Second, anyone of Reagan's friends who call you a loser, better watch out. Reagan will not be too happy and will defend you and only you." Shelby told her. "Now, if you really don't want to go to the party, you don't have too. We can stay here and watch some movies or something."

"I think I wanna go to the party." Rachel said. "If that's okay?"

"Sure it is." Shelby smiled and glanced at the other two outfits Rachel had picked out. "I say you wear the navy dress with the white polka dots."

"You think?" Rachel tilted her head at the dress.

"Totally." Shelby nodded and kissed Rachel's head. "I love you and I know things will be just fine."

"I love you too, mom."

After getting dressed, the twins were allowed to leave with instructions from Shelby. No drinking. No drugs. No sex. Be waiting for Shelby at the designated spot. No getting rides from other people, and to call her if they needed anything. The party was only a few blocks away and Rachel took in the sight before her as they walked. Once inside the apartment, Reagan made quick work of saying hi to her friends and introducing Rachel. So far, everyone liked her.

Reagan left Rachel's side to get them some waters and Rachel saw the doors to the balcony were open and a few people were standing out there. It seemed to offer a great view of the city and Rachel wanted to see more. Turning towards Reagan, she motioned that she was going to be outside and her twin nodded. The view was breath taking and Rachel pulled out her phone to take a few pictures.

"You really have a lot of nerve showing up here." One of the girls said.

"I'm sorry?" Rachel questioned.

"After what happened at my birthday party, I would have thought you'd never want to show your face again."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You can pretend all you want, Reagan but everyone remembers." The girl smirked.

"I'm not Reagan. I'm her twin sister, Rachel." Rachel introduced herself, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Reagan's twin? Really? Like anyone is going to fall for that." The girl, named Lacey, scoffed. "Why don't you leave and go home to your alcoholic mother?"

"My mother is not a drunk." Rachel said, her face growing red with anger.

"Oh so your mother has a twin now too?" Lacey joked, making the three other girls with her laugh.

Rachel had no idea what came over her but in one short moment, her fist clenched tighter and she punched Lacey square in the jaw. The girl fell to the floor, clutching her face. Rachel muttered a few words to the blonde and stormed into the house. Rachel felt hands on her back and was pushed into the coffee table, the corner giving her a small cut on her chin.

Reagan watched as Rachel was pushed into the table and dropped the cups in the trash as she ran over to her sister. Lacey gasped a little when she saw that Rachel really was Reagan's twin. Rachel got off the floor with the help of a few football players and she turned to seek revenge on Lacey but Rachel was stopped by Reagan.

"She was talking shit about mom." Rachel said, annoyed that Reagan wasn't letting her defend their mother.

Reagan turned towards Lacey and pushed her shoulders.

"I told you to never talk about my mother like that again!" Reagan yelled.

Lacey and Reagan continued to fight until a few people from the small party separated them. Reagan ripped her arms from their grasp and stormed out of the apartment with Rachel following right behind her. It was clear to Rachel that Reagan was upset and didn't want to say anything to further upset Reagan. The two walked back to the apartment, Reagan keeping her angry pace as Rachel stayed back a little ways.

Once in the elevator, Reagan pushed the buttons and closed the doors.

"Rea?" Rachel quietly said.

"I don't want to talk about it Rachel." She growled.

Rachel nodded and didn't push her sister any further. Reagan used her key to enter the apartment and Shelby whipped around from the stove, curious as to why her daughters were home so soon. Shelby noticed Reagan's disheveled look and the cut on Rachel's face.

"What happened?" Shelby asked, placing down the spatula and moving to stand in front of the girls.

Rachel expected Reagan to say nothing but the twin lurched into her mom's arms and started crying. Shelby held on to her tightly and whispered it was okay over and over, softly. Shelby glanced over at her other daughter with a look of concern.

"We kinda got into a fight at the party." Rachel answered, nervous of what Shelby's reaction was going to be.

"You what?" Shelby exclaimed.

"It wasn't our fault." Reagan cried out into her mother's chest. "It was Lacey."

"Oh no." Shelby answered. She knew exactly what the fight was about.

"It was really my fault." Rachel piped up. "I hit her first."

"But Lacey made the comments first." Reagan announced. "Honest she did."

"Calm down and lets all sit down so you can tell me what happened." Shelby said leading the girls into the livingroom. "Alright. Tell me what happened."

"Well we went to the party and after I introduced Rachel, I went to get some drinks." Reagan started, now that she was calmed down some.

"Drinks?" Shelby asked with a raised brow.

"Soda. In cans, nothing already opened." Reagan replied.

"Okay. Then what happened?"

"I saw that the balcony doors were open and wanted to go look at the view. When I was there, Lacey began making comments, thinking I was Reagan."

"What kind of comments?" Shelby asked Rachel, who had taken over telling the story.

"I don't really remember." Rachel lied. "But then I hit her."

"Why?"

"Because she talked bad about you."

"What did she say?" Shelby pushed.

"I forgot."

"You forgot?" Shelby raised her brow. "Something was said that pissed you off so much that you hit Lacey but you can't remember what was said?"

"Right."

"Then it must not have been such a mean comment if you can't remember it." Shelby stated. "Then what happened?"

"I walked away and Lacey came after me and pushed me into the edge of the coffee table. Then Reagan came over. There was another fight between them and we were all separated and the two of us came here." Rachel finished.

"Is that right?" Shelby asked Reagan, who nodded. "Okay. Reagan you need to go get changed for bed."

"It's only 9:30." Reagan gasped.

"Your bedtime for tonight is 10." Shelby sternly said. "March." She added, pointing back to the bedrooms.

"Fine." Reagan sighed.

"As for you, since you can't recall what was said, then there was no reason to hit Lacey. You're grounded form your phone for a week, if you want to call your dads, you will have to use my phone."

"But mom-" Rachel gasped.

"No buts." Shelby shook her head. "Give me your phone and go get ready for bed. Tonight and tomorrow, you will have a 10pm bedtime."

"Please don't take my phone." Rachel begged. "You can have my iPod AND I won't watch TV for a week. Anything but my phone."

"I am taking your phone and that's final."

"You can't."

"Regardless if I pay for the bill or not, you are in my house and you did wrong. As your punishment you are losing your phone for a week." Shelby hardened her voice.

"You don't understand." Rachel said.

"Understand what?"

"I can't exactly tell you." Rachel sat back.

"You wanna know what I don't understand?" Shelby retorted. "I don't understand why you are being secretive with me all of a sudden."

"I'm not." Rachel replied and stood up from the couch. "You just can't have my phone. I need it."

"Rachel, I am done with this conversation. Whatever you are hiding, I demand to know the truth and I demand that you hand over your phone right now."

"NO!" Rachel stomped her foot.

"Fine." Shelby stormed over to Rachel and grabbed her arm. It took some struggle but Shelby got the phone from Rachel's pocket.

"Give it back." Rachel shouted, stretching for the device.

"Rachel." Shelby said, surprised at the teen's behavior.

"I need it back."

"You're not getting it back until next week. It'll be two weeks if you don't knock it off." Shelby said, holding Rachel back.

"Don't you understand? I need my phone to talk to my dads!"

"Why can't you use mine?"

"Because they don't know I am here." Rachel blurted out and then quickly covered her mouth.

"What?" Shelby quietly said. She must have heard Rachel wrong. She glanced up and saw Reagan standing in the hallway with a familiar look on her face. "I am apparently the only one who doesn't know."

Shelby sat down on the couch and stared out the window aimlessly. Rachel and Reagan shared a glance, each urging the other to talk to Shelby. Rachel knew it was really her who should talk to Shelby and sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

"About a month ago, at nationals, my team was packing up our things to head back to our hotel room so we could then go catch our flight back to Ohio. I was turning in our badges when Reagan came up to the table to turn in her team's badges too. At first we thought it was some crazy coincidence that we looked a like. We talked briefly where we discovered that we both had a connection with Lima. We traded numbers and started doing our own research. I found the original birth certificate that listed you as my mom, thus confirming we are twin sisters."

"Every year Rachel comes to New York for the summer program and Rachel came up with, no, we came up with the plan for Rachel to lie to her dads and to you about how long she would be attending the program for." Reagan stepped in.

"My dads think I am attending the full session and that I am staying in the dorms."

"So the emails? They were from you two?" Shelby asked and Rachel nodded.

"Mostly me but Reagan helped with a few details. I didn't want to have to lie to see you but there was the contract and I was afraid my dads would keep me away or sue you or something. I don't know when we were going to tell you the truth but it didn't matter. I just wanted to be with you and with Reagan, even if it was for a few weeks."

"You really aren't saying much mom." Reagan said, walking over and sitting in front of Shelby, next to Rachel. "It's not like you to stay quiet when you find out I lied and did something behind your back."

"Yeah the silence is worrying me." Rachel added and Shelby still said nothing. Sucking in a deep breath, Rachel leaned closer to Reagan, keeping a close eye on Shelby. "Should we be sitting in such a close proximity to her? I feel like she is gonna reach out any minute and crack us upside the head."

"I've seen this look on the animal planet before." Reagan replied. "The mama lion had the same look in her eyes before she ate her young."

"Lions eat their young?" Rachel asked, furrowing her brows.

"You know, I don't think that was the point I was trying to make." Reagan said.

"Right." Rachel said, straightening up."Soooo, mom, I think we're gonna go to our room while you, um, while you-"

"We're just gonna go to our room." Reagan said, pulling Rachel up to her feet.

"Oh and,um, I think you can keep my phone for as long as you see fit." Rachel added. "Although, if you could refrain from calling my dads, that would be great."

"Shut up Rachel." Reagan muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been an hour." Rachel said, pacing by the door of the bedroom. Reagan sat on Rachel's bed, watching the nervous girl. "What if she's calling my dads?"

"She wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?" Rachel paused putting her hand on her hips. "How often do you bring your long lost secret twin home after lying to your mom about her fathers knowing she is here?"

"Good point."

"Exactly." Rachel said, rubbing her face.

Behind Rachel the door knob twisted and the girl stepped back to not get in the way of the opening door. Shelby's face was tear streaked and she motioned for Rachel to sit next to Reagan.

"Mom?" Reagan quietly said.

"I spoke to your dads, Rachel." Shelby started, getting down on her knees and sitting back on her heels in front of the girls.

"You did?"

"Yeah." Shelby nodded. "Hiram is on his way here to collect you and take you back to Africa for the duration of their trip."

"NO!" Reagan shouted as Rachel sat in shock.

"Honey, I know it's hard but they are in charge of Rachel." Shelby said, placing her hand on Reagan's knee. "And they aren't happy that Rachel lied about where she was going to be and that she is with me. The contract was very clear that I am not to have contact until you are 18."

"They can't take her away from me, mom. They can't take her." Reagan said, tears falling down her face.

"Shh. It's okay baby." Shelby said, pulling Reagan down into her arms.

Rachel jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, locking both doors. Rachel's chest felt heavy with anger and sadness. It was too much for Rachel to bare but she wasn't sure if she should cry or scream. Nothing came out as the girl slid down the door and landed on her bottom.

"Rach? Honey, please open the door." Shelby begged, knocking twice.

"No." Rachel replied. "Leave me alone! I told you not to call them. This is all your fault! I told you not to call."

"I thought I was doing the right thing." Shelby said and was going to say something else but Reagan touched her arm.

"Let me talk to her?" Reagan asked. Shelby sighed but agreed and left the room. "Rachel? Mom left. Will you let me in?"

Rachel stood up and opened the door, making sure Shelby had really left the room. Once the door was shut again, Rachel wrapped her arms around Reagan and she held on tightly.

"I can't believe they are going to take me away from you." Rachel cried into Reagan's shoulder.

"They can't take you if you're not here." Reagan blurted.

"What?" Rachel asked, stepping back from her sister. "Are you suggesting that I run away?"

"No, I'm suggesting WE run away?" Reagan said. "There's not much mom can do so it's up to us."

"How are we going to get away with it?" Rachel asked.

"Don't worry about that. Right now you should go find mom."

"What about you?" Rachel asked as the girls stepped back into the bedroom.

"I've got a few calls to make." Reagan said, scooping up her phone.

Rachel gave Reagan a questioning look but decided to go find Shelby. Her mom was sitting on the bed, clearly crying and Rachel carefully climbed on her mom's bed and laid next to her.

"I'm sorry mom." Rachel said, cuddling into Shelby. "I didn't mean what I said. It's not your fault."

Shelby didn't say anything but only cried harder with her head buried into the pillow. "It is my fault." Shelby choked out, lifting her head only slightly from the pillow. "I should have never signed that contract."

"It's gonna be okay. Maybe we can talk to my dad once he gets here and sees how close we have gotten?" Rachel offered up something positive. "Please don't cry anymore. I promise, things will work out."

"Come here." Was all Shelby could say as she held out her arms for Rachel to cuddle into her.

Shelby cried herself so sleep as she held on to Rachel. It wasn't long before Shelby let go of Rachel and rolled over on to her stomach, falling back asleep. Rachel waited an extra few minutes before she crawled out of the bed and found Reagan in the livingroom.

"She's asleep." Rachel said, sitting next to Reagan.

"Not for long. She'll only sleep for a half hour. Forty five minutes at the most." Reagan said. "So we have to get this figured out."

"I don't know Reagan, maybe I should just go back." Rachel said.

"And you'd be okay with never seeing me or mom again?"

"No." Rachel shook her head.

"Well that is what is going to happen if you don't run away. So what are you going to do?"

Rachel thought for a moment before giving her answer. "Where are we going to go?"

"We're gonna stay on the roof top of my friend's apartment for tonight, we'll figure the rest out tomorrow." Reagan quietly said, standing up and tossing Rachel her flip flops. "Come on we don't have much time."

"We're leaving now?" Rachel exclaimed.

"No, we have to get a few things from the store down the street."

"Why not get it tomorrow?" Rachel asked, slipping on her shoes.

"Because." Reagan said, annoyed with the questions. "Just trust me."

"Alright." Rachel replied, getting to her feet.

The girls quietly slipped out of the house, Reagan taking a pause to rifle through her mom's purse on the kitchen table. She pocketed Shelby's credit card as she caught up to Rachel by the elevators. Reagan kept close watch on the time as the two shopped for snacks, drinks, a few magazines, and other important items.

"Give me your phone." Reagan said, holding out her hand.

"Mom still has it." Rachel reminded her.

"Oh." Reagan replied, muttering a swear word under her breath.

Before entering the apartment building, Reagan and Rachel stuffed the grocery items in Rachel's purse. Shelby was still asleep when they walked into the apartment. Reagan replaced the credit card, then headed to their bedroom and they locked their bedroom doors, so they could pack their things. After each got a backpack and their purses packed, Reagan opened the window and placed the bags on the fire escape, where Shelby couldn't see them.

Reagan left the bedroom for a moment and returned with Rachel's cell phone, placing it in her pocket. Throwing open the window, Reagan told Rachel to lock each of the doors and to follow her out the window. Rachel shakily followed Reagan down the fire escape and was glad to be on solid ground when they landed on the sidewalk.

There was a tense silence as the two walked several blocks away from the apartment. Coming to a stop in a dark alley way, Reagan pulled out hers and Rachel's phones. She first used Rachel's phone to send a text to the Berry men saying I love you but refuse to leave my mom and sister. She popped of the back of the phone and took out the battery, tossing it in Rachel's bag. She handed the phone to Rachel and took out her own phone, sending a text to her mom.

"As soon as I send this, we have to get out of here." Reagan said, typing out the message. "She'll be able to track where the message was sent from."

"Okay."

Reagan dismantled her phone and chucked it in her bag. Assuming her mom or cops would show up at the alley, Reagan decided to leave a little trail to distract them. She led Rachel down the street a few feet before taking off her flip flops and switching into her tennis shoes. The flip flops were left on the sidewalk, next to a trash can.

Their course was changed and Rachel was concerned that they were heading back towards the apartment.

"The cops are going to eventually out smart us but the more time we can buy ourselves, the better. We'll be on the opposite side of the city than where they are looking." Reagan said. "As long as they are off our tail for a day or two, we'll better our chances of not being found."

"What if we weren't in the city at all?" Rachel asked, getting a plan of her own.

"I don't know anyone outside of the city." Reagan pointed out. "We can't sleep on the streets."

"No." Rachel slowly said. "But I know where there is an empty house in Lima."

"But we have family that lives in Lima."

"Yes, however, they aren't expecting us to go to Lima. That's the last place they'll look because I don't want to go back to Lima."

"You are brilliant!" Reagan exclaimed but that was short lived. "How are we going to get there? Or afford it?"

"With the cash I pulled from the ATM earlier at the store." Rachel smiled slyly at her twin. "And I believe there is a train that can take us there."

"Here, you use the disposable phone." Reagan said, handing Rachel the cheap prepaid phone she picked up at the store. "Call the train station and get ticket information."

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, seeing her sister putting together her phone.

"Seeing if mom has checked her messages."

Five minutes later, the girls were both done with their phones and Reagan had tossed her battery-less phone into her purse.

"The next train leaves in an hour and will get to Lima late tomorrow morning." Rachel said. "Has mom answered?"

"No." Reagan said. "She must really be out of it."

"Or freaking out that we aren't there." Rachel said.

"Lets just go. We have to make sure we make the train."


End file.
